I've Hungered for Your Touch
by everythingscomingupklaine
Summary: In Glee club, Blaine sings the only song he knows that can express how badly he needs to be close to Kurt. Season 3, Valentine's Day. ONE-SHOT. Songfic, based on Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers.


A/N: This story was born from Season 3 song speculation. Out of the list of songs that were selected as 'audition' material, "Unchained Melody" was one that really stood out to me. What if _Blaine _sang the song? What if he sang it about _Kurt_? And thus, my one-shot was born. It works best if you listen to the song while reading, and I've indicated when you should press play in the story.

The song is "Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers.

I hope you enjoy my little headcanon one-shot.

**I do not own Glee. I do not own the song "Unchained Melody."**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, who's next? Mercedes, come on up!"<p>

As Mercedes begins a soulful rendition of "Unforgettable" for her solo, Blaine's mind reflects on the glee club's assignment for the week.

"_For Valentine's this week, I want everyone to select a love song. I want you to use that song to express an emotion deep inside of you, whether it's pain, love, or something else. We'll start performances tomorrow!"_

Blaine had chosen his song almost _immediately _after Mr. Schue had finished talking. There was only **one** song Blaine knew that could express the sheer _longing _he had felt over the last week.

In fact it was one day before Valentine's, and he and Kurt had only seen each other _once_ throughout the entire week outside of school.

Ideally, Blaine would have _liked_ to have spent the week curled up on Kurt's bed, kissing his boyfriend sweetly while they explored every inch of each other, and talking endlessly into the night.

But in reality, Kurt had been dutifully studying for two exams, Blaine had been called in for a few extra shifts at the bookstore, and time had just gotten away from both of them.

The one day that he and Kurt had managed to meet up was on Monday at Blaine's house, where they spent a few precious hours together under the kind but watchful eyes of Mrs. Anderson.

_It's okay, Kurt had whispered into Blaine's ear the moment his mom was out of earshot. We'll celebrate this weekend; my family won't be home until late Saturday night._

Blaine had just smiled warmly at Kurt, kissing him on his forehead in agreement.

But now, Blaine isn't so sure he can wait until Saturday. That is still three days away, and Blaine _needs _Kurt. Not just with his heart, but with his body and _soul._

As Mercedes belts out the last, impressive note of her solo, and the entire room cheers appreciatively, Blaine's hand shoots up _immediately _when Mr. Schue asks who wants to sing next.

"Alright, Blaine. Show us what you got!"

Blaine turns for one last look at Kurt, who is sitting right beside him and squeezing his hand. He gives Blaine a reassuring smile, the kind that positively _melts _his heart _every time_, and pushes Blaine toward the microphone.

Blaine just stands there for a few seconds, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Then he opens his eyes and begins the song, his voice yearning and slow, holding on to each word like a lifeline. Blaine is already finding himself lost inside the haunting melody. _**[press play]**_

_**Oh, my love…**_

There are a few whispers throughout the room as people begin to recognize the song, but Blaine keeps his eyes fixed on the windows above everyone's heads. He's not quite ready to look at Kurt yet.

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time…**_

Blaine holds the microphone in one hand, grabbing onto the stand for support. Then, slowly, he moves his eyes down to look at Kurt. He sings the next lines with careful tenderness, training his loving but longing gaze into Kurt's eyes.

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

From where he is singing, Blaine can see Kurt intake a sharp breath. He continues on, hoping that Kurt can feel how much Blaine wants him, _needs_ him.

_**I need your love**_

Never before had truer words escaped Blaine's lips. It was jarring, yet liberating at the same time.

Blaine sings the phrase again, reaching out his hand toward Kurt. He thinks that he can see the misty beginnings of tears in the corners of Kurt's eyes.

_**God speed your love to me**_

Blaine smiles weakly, placing his outstretched hand over his heart, a gesture that he and Kurt shared when words would not suffice.

Kurt returns the gesture with a smile, mouthing _I love you_ to Blaine as a single tear slides down his cheek.

_**To the sea, to the sea…**_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt sits in his bed thumbing absentmindedly through the pages of an old Vogue. He is <em>wide <em>awake.

Blaine's solo had haunted him all day: through every lecture, during glee club after school, and even as Blaine had kissed him goodbye.

The steady, unwavering _longing _that had consumed Blaine's eyes while he sang.

_**I'll be coming home, wait for me…**_

Just then, Kurt's phone lit up from its place on his nightstand. It was a text from Blaine.

_Sorry it's so late; I just couldn't wait any longer to see you._

_Happy (almost) Valentine's Day xoxo_

_-Blaine_

Confused for a moment, Kurt does what his instincts tell him and he looks out his window over the backyard.

Sure enough, there is Blaine, smiling sheepishly up at him from the concrete patio.

_That sap_, Kurt thinks fondly, rolling his eyes at Blaine before leaving the window and slowly making his way down the stairs.

**A long, lonely time…**

Kurt runs to the sliding glass door and opens it, immediately pressing a finger to his lips signaling Blaine to keep quiet. Blaine just nods his head, grinning from ear to ear, and Kurt grabs his hand to lead him upstairs.

_**And time goes by so slowly…**_

Kurt shuts the bedroom door behind them with a quiet _click_, then turns to face Blaine.

"Blaine, are you _crazy?_ It's almost midnight!" He works hard to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you...I-"

Kurt presses his index finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"I never said I didn't like it."

_**Are you still mine?**_

Blaine's eyes widen in surprise when Kurt skims his finger down to Blaine's chest, and uses both hands to push Blaine down onto his bed.

Kurt climbs on top of Blaine, with his knees on either side of Blaine's hips, and leans his head down to Blaine's ear.

_I missed you._

_**I need your love…**_

Blaine captures Kurt's lips roughly, pulling him down by the back of his neck, and earns a small sigh in return. He gently slides his other hand down the contours of Kurt's strong shoulder muscles, fingers coming to a rest against the graceful dip at the small of his back.

_**God speed your love to me.**_

Kurt whimpers softly into the kiss, closing his eyes and sweeping his tongue along Blaine's upper lip as the shorter boy moans breathlessly. Kurt moves one hand down the side of Blaine's body, lightly pressing the tips of his fingers along Blaine's ribcage as he pushes his tongue behind Blaine's teeth and sucks the boy's top lip into his mouth.

Blaine can feel both of their heartbeats stammer in their chests, and he moves one hand into Kurt's hair to deepen this kiss. He uses his other to clutch tightly around Kurt's waist, and rolls them both over so that Blaine is straddling Kurt's small frame.

Kurt squeaks in surprise, detaching his lips from Blaine's and tossing his head back with a quiet giggle. Blaine seizes the opportunity and quickly latches his lips onto Kurt's neck, kissing the velvety skin beneath his jaw. He feels Kurt's breath hitch in his throat, and suddenly he feels Kurt's hands grasping at his hips and dipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans.

They both stop moving for a moment, Kurt looking into Blaine's eyes in question. Blaine just nods once, a small smile tweaking at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes look darker, and Blaine has never felt more turned on by his gorgeous boyfriend.

He groans loudly as Kurt's thumbs stroke against the skin stretched over his hipbones, and Blaine moves his own hands to the hem of Kurt's shirt. He pushes his hands underneath, dragging his palms over the toned muscles of Kurt's stomach and kissing the smooth skin.

When he reaches Kurt's chest, and accidentally brushes his fingers over Kurt's nipple, he feels his boyfriend tremble beneath him and dig his fingertips into Blaine's hips. He leans up to press his lips to Kurt's again, harder, faster and with all tongue and teeth.

Blaine can feel blood rushing down his body towards his hips, and he starts to move them off of Kurt, but then Kurt does it. He bites down softly onto Blaine's lower lip and, with a soft cry, Blaine grinds his hips down into Kurt's. They both gasp sharply into each other's mouths, stunned by the delicious friction between them.

Kurt kisses Blaine more insistently than before, sucking hard on the lip that he had bitten and bucking his hips up to meet Blaine's. It's Blaine's turn to pant heavily and Kurt smirks at this, pressing his fingertips lower and lower below Blaine's waistband. Electric shocks pulse through Blaine's hips, and he suddenly feels lightheaded at the lack of blood occupying his upper body. It has all travelled south, and he can feel his jeans getting tighter with every kiss, every touch. Luckily, he could feel that Kurt was in the same predicament too.

_Oh._

He chuckled suddenly and stopped moving, as reality came back to him for the briefest moment. They couldn't do this now, with Kurt's family sleeping just down the hall. And, as much as Blaine hates it, if they don't stop _now _they never will.

Kurt, meanwhile, just stares at him with one eyebrow quirked and a confused look in his eyes. Blaine leans down and kisses his forehead lovingly, then removes his hands from Kurt and rolls off of his boyfriend.

"Blaine, no," Kurt whispers in a soft, yearning moan. He leans over Blaine and kisses the side of his neck, sucking lightly at the skin. Blaine inhales sharply at the sudden heat pooling there.

"Kurt-"

Blaine tries to sound stern, but it comes out in a breathy whimper. He clears his throat.

"Kurt, we have all weekend. As much as I want to right now…I'm not sure if I like the idea of your parents being right down the hall."

Blaine tries to maintain his composure, tries with all of his strength, but he knows that he's currently losing this battle. Kurt's lips are roaming further and further up his neck, and Blaine shudders as Kurt kisses the one all-too-sensitive spot behind the shell of his ear. He lets out a groan, long and low from the base of his throat, as Kurt takes the skin between his teeth.

"Blaine. Please…"

Kurt's pleading voice is barely a whisper now, ghosting over the back of Blaine's ear as he nips lightly at his boyfriend's earlobe. One hand drifts lower and lower down Blaine's body, his soft fingers just barely brushing over the zipper of Blaine's jeans. His heart stammers. Blaine can _feel_ his heart beating faster with _every_ move of Kurt's fingertips, and he lets his eyes drift closed, his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Kurt just takes in the sight of his boyfriend for a moment, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, before moving his lips from Blaine's ear to his cheek. He presses a light, breathy kiss there while slowly stroking the firm muscles of Blaine's lower stomach underneath his shirt.

Kurt feels Blaine's breathing stutter as he brushes one fingertip underneath the elastic of his boxers, rubbing circles into the sensitive flesh with the pads of his ring finger.

"Kurt."

But Blaine's last bit of composure is gone; the word comes out as a strangled whine and he leans his forehead helplessly against Kurt's. He can feel Kurt slip another finger beneath the fabric of his briefs, and every second his hand is inching lower at an achingly measured pace. Blaine sucks in a hard breath, and he can feel all of the blood that is pooling and throbbing between his hips.

But Kurt swiftly removes his fingers from Blaine's waistband, and he whimpers loudly at the loss.

"Babe," he keens faintly, using the name he would only dare speak in grave desperation. "Kurt, please I-"

But his pleading is cut off when, without warning, Kurt presses the heel of his hand _hard_ into Blaine's fully-firm arousal through the denim of his jeans. Blaine cries out in surprise, waves of shock and ecstasy rippling through his body as he rocks his hips up to meet the sure strokes of Kurt's hand.

Kurt seals his mouth onto Blaine's, swallowing the moan rumbling from his throat. "Shhh," he commands in a sensual whisper, sliding his tongue between Blaine's lips and pressing his hand harder into Blaine. "I'm going to do this Blaine, but you haveto stay _quiet_." Blaine can only nod feverishly.

Kurt smirks as he palms Blaine through his jeans, harder this time, and Blaine lets out a choked-off groan. His head falls back against the pillows, and Kurt attaches his lips to the underside of Blaine's jaw. The shorter boy hums appreciatively, covering his boyfriend's hand with his own and pressing down lightly. It's Kurt who moans this time, nibbling lightly on Blaine's neck and then pressing wet kisses to each little mark he leaves behind.

Neither of them notices the light turn on underneath the door, and the heavy footsteps padding across the hall carpet. The door creaks open slowly, and Kurt lifts his head from Blaine's neck.

"Shit!" he whispers harshly, and removes his lips and both his hands from Blaine at the same time. Kurt nimbly swings his body to the opposite side of the bed, and tosses a pillow to his boyfriend. Blaine grumbles just slightly at the loss, clutching the pillow to his lap.

He knows the drill by now.

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay? I heard noises- oh. Hi Blaine," Finn mumbles, getting slightly red in the face and looking anywhere but the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Kurt says simply. "We're both busy this week, and Blaine came to see me." He rolls his eyes, reaching over the pillow to clasp Blaine's hand is his and looking up to briefly meet those beautiful honey-hazel eyes he loves so much. Blaine just smiles back, all the annoyance leaving his mind as he gets lost for a moment in Kurt's icy blue eyes.

Finn just clears his throat awkwardly. "Right, well I'm gonna go back to bed, just- try to keep it down. Please." He shuffles out from the doorframe, tripping over his own feet and cursing quietly as he walks back down the hall.

Kurt exhales loudly, letting out an exasperated sigh. But he wastes no time re-attaching his lips to juncture between Blaine's jaw and his neck. Blaine just chuckles, then tries unsuccessfully to move away from Kurt's demanding yet admittedly talented mouth. Kurt just shakes his head, whispering sweet nothings and sucking adamantly at Blaine's pulse point. Blaine sighs into Kurt's touch as he grabs firmly at his shoulders, but reluctantly forces himself to cool down.

"Kurt, _**no**__. _The last thing I want to do is wake up your dad or something. And-" he lowers his voice slightly. "I don't think I can handle having to stop. _Again_."

Kurt just huffs slightly, making a pouty face but detaching his lips from Blaine's pulsing vein with a small smack. But he smiles lovingly at his boyfriend, their eyes locking for a moment before he settles his head onto Blaine's shoulder. He lets out a long breath, sighing.

"A whole weekend with you. I don't know if I can wait until then."

Blaine smiles at this, turning to Kurt and pressing his lips gently to his forehead. Kurt sighs, snuggling closer into Blaine and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"You're worth the wait," Blaine whispers, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Then he remembers, looking across the room at the clock…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt. I love you, more than anything."

He looks down at the beautiful boy resting on his shoulder, and their lips meet in a short but tender kiss. Kurt looks at Blaine, leaning forward so that their foreheads touch and their noses brush softly.

"I love you too, Blaine. Happy Valentine's."


End file.
